


Attraction

by Eie_Vui



Series: Serena's Slutty Sexpedition [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Large Breasts, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: On her way through Victory Road, Serena accidentally uses a Sweet Scent instead of a Max Repel, consequently attracting a rather horny Noivern. Feeling rather uncomfortable herself, she decides to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Serena (Pokemon)/Noivern
Series: Serena's Slutty Sexpedition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Attraction

"This repel smells kind of funny..."

Serena cautiously sniffed the palm of her hand, the warmth of the spray still fresh on her skin. Why did this repel smell...sweet? The person at the Poke Mart had mentioned something about a new type of spray, and Serena had immediately assumed it was a Repel. After all, what other kind of spray was there? Repels typically smelled pretty bad, which obviously was meant to keep away the wild Pokemon. So it was odd that this spray had some sort of...sweet smell to it.

"This smells kinda like Sweet Scent," Serena murmured to herself. But there was no way this could be a Sweet Scent. A typical Sweet Scent was contained within a bottle, not a spray like this! She sighed and shook her head. Maybe the smell was sweet to her, but was actually intolerable to wild Pokemon. She _was_ a trainer with eight gym badges under her belt, and she was all to aware at this point how different humans perceive the world compared to Pokemon. Without further hesitation, she sprayed her body from head to toe in this "repel".

On the other hand, her body was starting to grow hot for some reason. Even though she was walking through a dark, cool cave, she felt uncomfortable and stuffy. She took off her hat, stuffing it in her bag for storage, but it hardly did anything to alleviate her discomfort. At this point she was starting to contemplate taking off some of her clothes. But...she couldn't just do that...could she? After all...it's not like there was anyone here to see her...

"Fuck..." Serena groaned, leaning up against a cave wall. The heat was starting to become unbearable at this point. She couldn't take it anymore. Setting her bag on the ground, she slid her top over her head, revealing her bra-clad breasts. She let out a sigh of relief as some of the heat was released from her. But unfortunately, the heat return almost immediately. "Wh-what is this?" Serena whispered as she squirmed against the cave wall. "Don't...don't tell me I have take off _more_ clothes?!"

The blush on her face deepened as she slid her red skirt off her legs, leaving her in only her underwear. Like before, the heat disappeared momentarily, giving her a moment to catch herself. But the feeling of discomfort fell on her body once again, and Serena found herself reaching for the straps of her bra. Her perky tits spilled out from their clothed prison, and she let out a sigh of satisfaction. The in her upper body had evaporated, and this time, it didn't come back to say hello.

Her lower body was still burning up, but Serena knew exactly what to do. She bit her hip as she slid her soaked panties off her legs, plopping them into her bag. She was now naked...but at least she didn't feel like she was being cooked. She sighed, picking up her bag as she continued walking through the cave. _Well, I'll just put on my clothes when we get out of this cave._

_There weren't any trainers in this cave, since she was still in the beginning stages of Victory Road. All she really had to worry about were the-_

"Oof!" Serena groaned when she was suddenly knocked to the ground, her bag flying from her shoulder and landing on the ground next to her. A loud screech pierced her ears, making her wince in pain. When she managed to look up through squinted eyes, she realized it was a Noivern, the dragon towering over her.

Noivern could get powerful, but this was a wild one, so it wasn't anything to worry about. Her Pokemon would be more than able to handle it. And yet...all her Serena could pay attention to were the double dicks between the Pokemon's legs. All she could smell was the musky scent coming from it, which was making her mind hazy. Her pussy drooled, her entrance beginning to drip in arousal. She should really move from this position, but Serena found herself frozen in pace, on her back with her legs spread out slightly. All of a sudden, the uncomfortable heat returned.

Then it hit her: this wasn't a repel. When the Poke Mart employee had referred to a new kind of spray, he had been referring to a new kind of Sweet Scent, not a repel. And now, her mind was clouding over in arousal, her body heating up as if anticipating for what was to come. No...she couldn't...let this Noivern have his way with her just because she was horny. Pokephilia was illegal...and she was supposed to be heading towards the Pokemon League right now!

 _I'll just...get up, grab Greninja from his Poke Ball, and let him Ice Beam this Noivern._ Yes, that was what she'd do. Serena slowly picked herself up, surprised that Noivern didn't budge an inch from his position. She reached for her bag...

And grabbed the bottle of Sweet Scent.

Before she knew it, the empty bottle clanged onto the cave floor. Serena, on shaky legs and strongly smelling of Sweet Scent, moved to position on herself at the cave wall. It had been no use. The Sweet Scent had been too much for her mind, and now she letting this Noivern take her virginity. She pressed her supple chest against the rough surface of the wall, before spreading her legs and presenting her lower half to the Pokemon.

The Pokemon screeched in excitement, immediately rushing over to where the blonde girl stood. Serena yelped when two claws suddenly clamped down on her breasts, her knees almost buckling in surprise. The Noivern held her up against the wall firmly, though, and began rubbing its twin cocks between her legs. Serena gulped; these would already be huge on their own, but the fact that this would be her first...there'd be no way to prepare herself for this.

Noivern suddenly withdrew, and she gasped when she felt something rough swipe at her wet folds. The rough tongue moved around at her outer lips, and Serena couldn't help but whine as the Pokemon played with her. She bit back a loud moan when his tongue flicked upwards at her clit, making her pussy clench in excitement. Before she knew it, he was scraping her sensitive walls with his teeth. Before she knew it, she was flooding the Noivern's mouth with her juices.

She was already dripping, though, and she didn't need any more foreplay. And Noivern knew full well of that fact. He quickly returned to his original position.

"P-please be gentle," Serena pleaded softly, feeling Noivern's chest scales rub roughly against her back. The Pokemon gave no indication that he recognized her request, simply screeching before thrusting both of his cocks into her holes. She felt something tear within her, clearly indicating the loss of her virignity, and yet...there was no pain. The Sweet Scent, she realized, as Noivern began to thrust into her.

Noivern showed little regard for Serena's own pleasure, thrusting roughly into her cunt and ass as drops of blood began to fall onto the cave floor below. But the blood didn't correlate with pain for the young girl, who only felt the pleasure that came from Noivern's penetration. "Ahh~s-so deeeep..." she moaned, grinding her hips back against Noivern's shafts. Her body wasn't getting any cooler, like she had expected, but she wasn't complaining at this point. Waves of white pleasure infiltrated her already broken mind.

The Sound Wave Pokemon continued to mess around with Serena's tits as he fucked her, which only added to the amount of euphoria the girl was feeling. Arousal continued to drip out of her wet pussy, some of it pooling onto the ground while the rest leaked out onto her creamy thighs. Ecstasy suddenly crashed down on her and she shrieked in surprise, her cunt clamping down on one of Noivern's shafts as her juices squirted out like a torrent. Noivern wasn't fazed, and continued to expel copious amounts of her femcum as his thrusts continued.

If she had any control or composure left in her, it had all but disappeared at this point. Another orgasm suddenly crashed down on her, her eyes rolling in the back of her skull as she thrust back against Noivern's shafts. _How much did this Noivern have in the take? Surely he couldn't last much longer..._ As it would turn out, Noivern's stamina was unprecedented. She had vastly underestimated his capacity, and she was paying the price for it.

Noivern's balls slapped at the back of her thighs, but Serena was numb to everything but pleasure at this point. "H-how much longer...?" she moaned as she rode out her dozenth orgasm. Loud slaps echoed along the cave walls, bringing the sounds sex to anyone who wandered from either entrance of the cave. But Serena didn't care anymore. She didn't care if anyone caught her having sex with this Noivern. She was having the best time of her life, and no pokephilia charge could take that away from her.

Mid-thrust, Noivern suddenly let out the loudest screech during their session, and Serena guessed what what about to come. Hot, searing cum splashed into both of her holes, filling her up almost instantly. She moaned contently, basking in the feeling of semen oozing into her most private areas. _An area that no one else had touched._ Rope after rope of cum was ejected out of Noivern's twin shafts. In almost no time at all, she was absolutely full to the brim, her belly bulging out quite significantly.

When the Noivern finally pulled out, the Pokemon collapsed on the floor, seemingly exhausted from its latest session. Serena wasn't doing much better herself, collapsing in a puddle of mixed juices adjacent to him. Cum oozed out of both of her ruined holes, while her thighs were an absolute mess. _I wonder if I can get pregnant from this?_

Serena sighed, rubbing eyes in weariness. She'd have to try and get to Victory Road tomorrow, because she was too exhausted at this point to do anything more than walk back. With the effects of Sweet Scent now gone, Serena was free to redress herself. And as much as she wanted to stay naked, that would have to wait until she got home. Picking up her bag, she turned to gaze at the unconscious body of Noivern. It'd be a shame if this was the last she saw of him...

She grabbed a Dusk Ball from her bag. There was no way she was going to let this Noivern get away.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few Noivern requests, so here's the work. Hope you all enjoyed the read.


End file.
